Death Becomes Her
by Vicky24c
Summary: Death has always followed her, like a black cloud. Now that she is truly happy in life, will this cloud continue to follow her, or will it finally disappear and allow her to have the happiness that she deserves?
1. Prologue

She sits in darkness. Everything good in her life is now gone. She is all alone. Truthfully she is never alone; the faces of ghosts are always with her. But even with them, she has never felt so alone. She looks down at her SIG. The normal routine of cleaning it to calm her, no longer has the same effect. Now it has the opposite.

Alone in an apartment much too big for her, she has finally come to peace with what she has to do. There are only two options, either she does it, or someone else will.


	2. Beginning of

_10 Weeks Earlier_

As Tony began to wash his hands, he heard the door open and lock. He didn't even need to turn around, he knew it was her. Ziva. His Ziva.

_'You know people are gonna start talking, if you keep doing that'_

_'Tony... There is something I wish to speak to you about'_

As he turned around, she changed her focus from his back, to the floor. That was when it hit him. This was serious.

_'Zi, what's wrong?' _

As he took a step closer to her, she still refused to look at him. _Ohh God_, he thought, _she's breaking up with me._

She took a deep breath in, not knowing how to start or how he would take the news.

_'If I've done something wrong please tell me. Don't break up with me; don't break up us, because of something I've done. I'm sorry Zi, I'm so sorry. Whatever I've done I know we can work through it.'_

But she still couldn't look him in the eye. He really thought she was going to break up with him? And why was he apologising? He hadn't done anything wrong; at least she didn't think he had.

She couldn't do it. She couldn't tell him. Not like this. As she turned away from him, her hand went to the handle to open the door and run away from him.

But he was too quick. He had his hand over hers before she even knew what was happening. As she fought to keep the tear at bay, she lost the battle and one slipped out.

'_Ziva, look at me'_

As he placed his finger under her chin, he forced her to look at him. With tears in her eyes, he knew that this was serious. The only problem was he didn't know what he had done to upset her.

As she took a deep breath, it was now, or, no there was no never she didn't have a choice, not any more.

As she looked into his emerald eyes, she managed to control her breathing and said four words that were to change both of their lives forever.


	3. A Moment

"_I am pregnant, Tony" _She said, barely above a whisper.

Saying the words aloud made it seem even more real. Four words. Four simple words, and their lives, forever changed. Nothing would ever be the same again.

"_You're..."_

She nodded; she didn't trust her voice not to betray her.

"_Are you ... sure?"_

Again she nodded. Tony couldn't believe it, they were having a child. The woman he loved most in the world was pregnant. With his child. He was going to be a father. He started to think about all of the possibilities, bringing their baby home, baseball games, movies nights...and then his thoughts were interrupted.

"_Tony, please say something"_

"_I'm gonna be a dad"_

Before Ziva could even respond, Tony had picked her up and started to spin her around. This was real, their baby was real, and their happiness was real. Never before in his life had Tony been so happy. This was much better than when the B_uckeyes beating M__ichigan_ last week.

When he placed her back on solid ground again, she managed to find her voice.

"_So, you are happy about this, yes?"_

"_Happy doesn't even begin to cover it Zi, we're having a baby!"_ As she looked at his face, his smile, she could see that he was telling the truth. She looked into his eyes and all she could see was love, love that was eternal.

But there was one question that she had to ask him. One question that could possibly ruin their happy moment. One which needed to be asked, even though she knew she wouldn't like the answer.


End file.
